Little Pieces
by Syd15
Summary: A collection of drabbles and little stories like that. Most of them written for some challenge at FringeVerse.
1. Dear Diary  Altlivia's Entry

Okay, so this isn't a "real" fic. Just a place to gather all the little things I've made for challenges at the FringeVerse in Livejournal. I'll set it as "Complete" because I don't write that much so it could be days, weeks or months (probably the later) between chapters after I post everything I've done so far.

So for this challenge, we had to write a diary entry as if we were one of the characters. I made two. One per each Olivia, the other one will be chapter 2.

**Spoilers: **None, even though it talks about season three I wrote it way before watching any episode from that season, and I don't like fringe spoilers so, that, spoiler free.

* * *

**DEAR DIARY - ALTLIVIA'S ENTRY**

I won't apologize for not writing more often.

It's was your idea, I never even liked diaries on the first place. You told me to think it was you I was writing to, not just a blank page.

Funny how that's the hard part now.

You know, Frank, mom was right when she said after Rachel's death that everything gets easier with time.

_Everything._

Even the things you don't want to.

Kissing other people was never a problem between us if on a mission, no hard feelings.

No feelings at all.

But that's actually the problem now, when Peter kisses me I'm not as indifferent as before. Lately, without even noticing it, I've been searching them, initiating them, desperate for something he's too willing to give. Feeling things deep inside me that I've only felt with you before.

It scares me, you know?

But what really terrifies me is that when they suggested that this might be a life long mission, for a fraction of second, I din't even blink, the only thought crossing my mind being that it wasn't that bad, that I could get used to this.

She's not dead here, you know?

Rachel.

She's so happy. _So happy._ Makes me think I like this side better, makes me doubt the mission I'm doing here. How am I gonna be able to aid destroy a world in which Rachel is alive and happy?

Insane, right?

When I see her with Ella, sometimes, I think I understand why this Walter did what he did.

Would have I done the same given the chance? Probably not, knowing the consequences. But it surely gives you something to think about.

Some times I think I want Peter to find out this damn diary so I can go back home to you and forget that any of this ever happened. But maybe that won't be the outcome, probably, so he won't.

With doubts and all, would you have me back?

I need to believe you would. That you will, because I am coming back to you.

That was always the plan.

It is still the plan, right?


	2. Dear Diary  Olivia's Entry

I meant to post this one along with the first one but let's just say I got caught up playing Bingo. Yeah, weird, I know. But it's LOTS of fun.

**Spoilers:** None, this was written at the same time as the first chapter.

**AN:** I got a LOT of help from my sister for this one. Without her help, this wouldn't exist, literally. So that, thank you!

* * *

**DEAR DIARY - OLIVIA'S ENTRY**

**Entry 1**

In the hospital, they say it's just some superficial injuries, that I've been lucky.

The truth is they don't know how much.

**Entry 2 **_(Two days later)_

I just saw him and he was with _her_. They were coming out of a supermarket holding hands and laughing. I don't wanna look but I can't help seeing how she kisses him before she takes the bags from him. She rearranges the lapels of his coat while he brings her closer to him, encircling her waist with his arms.

It makes me wanna throw up.

**Entry 3** _(Same day, afternoon)_

I followed him when they parted. He walked making detours, turning corners that led nowhere, almost as if he wanted to give someone the slip, he didn't make it easy for me, but I wasn't gonna let him out of my sight.

In the end, he enters in what looks like a random apartment, it's an old neighborhood and the place seems to be holding up just by sheer will. I don't know what is he doing here.

I stay outside, in a bar opposite the building, hidden between shadows. He doesn't pull back the curtain so I can't see whatever it is that he is doing inside there.

A couple of hours later he comes out, buys a bunch of flowers to the woman on the corner and leaves.

I want to call him, tell him that I'm here, that it's me, but I'm scared.

Ha!

There you go, scared!

**  
****Entry 4** _(Same day, later on)_

When I go inside the apartment and turn on the light, what I see leaves me stunned.

It's me. On the walls, on the desk, on the window. All my life is there.

I get closer and realizes that no, it isn't me. It's _her._

I get closer to the desk and keep on searching; I wanna know what's going on, what it is that he comes here to do. And then, I see it.

A picture, of me, the real me, and underneath it, written in red; "You are coming back."

It's not a question, no, it's a fact.

And I know that everything is going to be fine.


	3. Limericks

Okay, so for this challenge we were asked to write limericks, this is what I came up with.

It was y first time (and possibly last) doing something like this, so nothing good. Really. But I had so much fun with these.

* * *

**LIMERICKS**

**1:**

Peter and Olivia started to fight  
because he was a little bit bright  
it was annoying  
and really tiring  
because it was hard to sleep at night.

**2:**

Peter feels like she doesn't belong  
that's why he knows there's something wrong.  
He finds he left her behind,  
how was he so blind?  
He'll get her back, she just needs to hold on.

**3:**

He used to be a little bit bad  
and now they say he's just mad.  
He made them bring me here,  
the reason I couldn't hear.  
To me he's not bad nor mad, just sad.


End file.
